Advent Chaos/Admin Recruitment Guide
This is a guide on how to recruit more admins to your party. Essentially, sidequests, optional bosses, and that sort of thing that speedrunners hate. NOTE: The only admins required to beat the game are Stelios, The Phantom Riolu, The Zephyr Warrior, and the Random Gamer. NOTE: This game is still in progress, so the details listed here are subject to change. Getting more Good Admins Recruiting JrGamer27 *To be updated later Recruiting Maxyboy561 *To be updated later Negociating with the Neutral Admins Recruiting The Water Waka #Reach Ogacihc #Enter Celery Shack #Obtain 99 Celery #Talk to Waka #Give him all the Celery #Fight Slorg. #Obtain the Glass Globe #Go to Fairy Port #Talk to the Drunken Sailor #Go to Keron #Go to the Cotton Candy Stand #Talk to the Attendant #Go to Ogacihc #Talk to Waka #Obtain Beethoven Symphony VCR Tape #Go to Mabcria and Deceho #Talk to N7 #Obtain VCR #Go to Keron #Go to the Cotton Candy Stand #Talk to the Attendant #Go to Ogacihc #Talk to Waka #Learn Passcode #Go to Keron #Go to the Cotton Candy Stand #Say Passcode #Go through The Larry Cave #Fight LarryBoy #Obtain Magic Marker #Go to Ogacihc #Go to Chemistry Cafe #Talk to Bill Nye #Fight Bill Nye #Have Bill Nye sign the Glass Globe with the Magic Marker #Return signed Glass Globe to Waka #'The Water Waka will join the party', with decent stats and decent equipment. Enjoy your Water Elemental! Alternatively: If you have N7 in the party: Omit steps 16-18 If you have defeated MaverickHunterZero75 at least once: Omit steps 22-29 Note: In Step 30, it will be called the Sharpie instead of Magic Marker if you defeat MaverickHunterZero75 at least once before doing this process. The attendant will give it to you right away if you do this. If you have Maxyboy561 in the party: Omit steps 8 and 9 Note: If you do this, LarryBoy will have double health. No other stat changes, just double health. If you have JrGamer27 in the party: Omit steps 8 and 9 Note: If you do this, Bill Nye has double health. No other stat changes, just more health. If you have both Maxboy561 and JrGamer27 in the party: Omit steps 8 and 9 Note: The stat changes added when you have one of them are removed entirely. Recruiting ZeroMiles *To be updated later Recruiting the N7 Commander *To be updated later Note: Recruiting N7 will automatically give you the VCR required for Waka's recruitment if you don't have it already. Coaxing a few "Evil" Admins Recruiting the Heartless Soldier *To be updated later Recruiting Kitsune Hawk #Defeat Kitsune Hawk the first time around #Defeat Maverick the first time around #Defeat Kitsune Hawk and the Bolt of Shadow in their tag-team rematch #Attain access to the Corrupted Continuum #In Past Foxcrest, find the vault key, which is located in the back (storage) room of Kitsune-jo #Defeat the palace guards, so you can get away with the key. #Return to the present day, and take the vault key to the Foxcrest Industrial Nexus, 1F. #Open the sealed door to discover the Abyssmal Amassment of Annals #At the end of this optional dungeon, battle the TENJIN MNS-845 Unit #Obtain the Confidential Reports from the TENJIN MNS-845 Unit #At Frostbane Glacier (near Opmas; you'll pass it on the way there), encounter Kitsune Hawk again at the tip of the icy peak. (Normally, the path is blocked, but after defeating the TENJIN MNS-845 Unit, the path is open.) #Engage in a one on one duel between Sokemon and Kitsune Hawk. #After claiming victory, have Stelios try win over Kitsune Hawk. (WARNING: Soke's response to this conversation will make Kitsune Hawk scoff the party, leap off the mountain, and presumably die, making it impossible to recruit him.) #Stelios will have successfully convinced Kitsune Hawk to renounce his ways. #'Kitsune Hawk will join the party', with an impressive equipment choice. Enjoy having a Darkness-elemental party member! Alternately: If you have the Bolt of Shadow in the party: *You can avoid the one-on-one duel entirely, by having Austin explain the situation to Kitsune Hawk, getting him to join the party after being enlightened. If you have the Heartless Soldier in the party: *You can have Ethan bribe the palace guards, avoiding that fight entirely. *Having Ethan before the duel occurs will let the whole party fight against Kitsune Hawk, though it'll still be tough. Recruiting the Bolt of Shadow #Defeat the Bolt of Shadow the first time around #Defeat Maverick the first time around #Defeat The Bolt of Shadow and Kitsune Hawk in their tag-team rematch #Attain acess to the Corrupted Continum #In Future Narukami, the Party encounters Future Shadow. However they are overwhelmed and must retreat. #The party must go to Present Narukami and encounter Shadow and Lucina a 2nd time. NOTE: The more evil admins, the weaker Shadow is in the fight. #After defeating Shadow again, him and Lucina accompany the party to Future Narukami. #After seeing his supposedly dead wife, Future Shadow is weakened, and Present Shadow joins the party for the fight against Future Shadow. #After the fight, Shadow joins the party, Lucina doesn't however and takes command of Narukami. : Alternately: : Kitsune Hawk in party #2nd Present Shadow fight is easier. #Shadow will have a discussion with Hawk about if Shadow can really still be a good person. Depending on Hawk's answer, Shadow will join up to 5 levels higher or lower. : Heartless Soldier in party #2nd Present Shadow fight is easier. #Ethan will talk to Future Shadow about what makes a ruler, depending on responses, Future Shadow might be harder, or might kill himself, avoiding the fight entirely.